User talk:Juni
Welcome Hi, welcome to Greatbeegee Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:General Beegee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- General Beegee (Talk) 18:04, June 28, 2012 Can you check and see if there are any typos on the Ghost Grenade page? Nafisa.t13 [[User Talk:Nafisa.t13|'Talk to me']] ~~Trying my best, but not best of all.☯☮❤✩ 14:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ginny-piiie!!! Do me a favour? Look at the leaderboard, will you? Nafisa.t13 [[User Talk:Nafisa.t13|'Talk to me']] ~~Trying my best, but not best of all.☯☮❤✩ 09:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiii! Haven't seen u on the CHBW in a while now :/--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Why not?--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 12:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Vote for you favorite Fakegee here. http://greatbeegee.wikia.com/wiki/Vote_for_your_favorite_Fakegee The poll was removed from the main page and moved there, becuz it caused too much problem. General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. I did about 114 edits today! ^.^ '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 13:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) go on chat. General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Send me a message when u r back on chat. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ LOVE- If you can explain it, better get yourself a pair of good batteries, cuz you ain't human.☯☮❤✮⑬ 13:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) EEEEEKKKK!!!! The first chapters of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets are out!!! x_x '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ LOVE- If you can explain it, better get yourself a pair of good batteries, cuz you ain't human.☯☮❤✮⑬ 22:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh YEAH!!! RAVENCLAW BABY!!! I am SUCH, an eccentric. We all deserve Ravenclaw. I wanna go crack some eggs. xD '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ LOVE- If you can explain it, better get yourself a pair of good batteries, cuz you ain't human.☯☮❤✮⑬ 23:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Tales Of Beedle The Bard DOWNLOADED THE TALES OF BEEDLE BARD,YO!!! WOOOHOOO!!!! 08:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I did i did it i did it!!!! I successfully brewed a Forgetfulness potion!!!! YAH, DAT'S RIGHT!!! 9 POINTS TO RAVENCLAWS!!! WOOP! WOOP! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ Ravenclaw- Wit Beyond Measure Is Man's Greatest Treasure...☯☮✮❤⑬ 16:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I gave you rollback rights, for moving up in the leaderboards and just in case. General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... OMGOMGOMGOMG... I WON A 125 POINTS IN WIZRD'S DUEL!!! O-M-G!!! NOW I HAVE 200 HOUSE POINTS!!! WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!! AAAAND THE CLAWS ARE IN THIRD!!! CLAWS RULE!!! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ Ravenclaw- Wit Beyond Measure Is Man's Greatest Treasure...☯☮✮❤⑬ 06:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) YO! When you gonna come online??? '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ Ravenclaw- Wit Beyond Measure Is Man's Greatest Treasure...☯☮✮❤⑬ 10:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Juni, can u join my wiki? zalleosstuff.wikia.com Zalleo 22:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo I have horrible internet. Sorry I can't get on chat :/ Say hi to Loony for me :D XOXO--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 21:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh... I'm sowwy. I was feeling a little too sleepy (ate with my eyes closed) so I couldn't come online this morning. v.v Talk to you later today! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ Renata- The worst monsters are people like you, and me. They can never survive near a good heart, they can't bear to remember how they once were...✮☮☯❤⑬ 05:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy Friendship Day This day isn't any more special than any other, because with you, every single day is exceptional. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 10:19, August 5, 2012 (UTC) VOTE!!! VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!! On Daniel's blog. :D You know who to vote right? *cough* me. *cough* Right. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "I'd Lie if you asked me whether I Wish You Were Here"' -Songnames: Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift.''' ✮☮❤☯⑬ 16:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okee =D--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) WHY?Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 10:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC)